


Andrés, Martín and now, Matías

by pranklermo



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pranklermo/pseuds/pranklermo
Summary: Andrés tiene que cuidar de Matías, su hijo. Pero no es tan fácil como él creía. Sin embargo, alguien le ayuda y le da consejos muy efectivos. Era la última persona que Andrés pensaba que podía asesorarle.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Andrés, Martín and now, Matías

**Author's Note:**

> En este fanfic, Matías Caño es el hijo de Andrés. Todo esto es producto de una teoría que surgió en el fandom... espero que os guste :)

Andrés intentó, por enésima vez, introducir aquella cuchara llena de papilla en la boca del pequeño Matías. El bebé, risueño, apartaba la cara y revolvía todo en su trona. Metió por completo su manita en el cuenco de comida, pringando todo por completo, ante la mirada desesperada de su padre.

-¿Pero cómo puede una persona tan pequeña revolver TANTO? -Andrés se limpió una mancha de papilla de la cara, resignado.

Matías balbuceaba divertido, esparciendo por todas partes su comida. Todo estaba manchado: la silla, el suelo, la ropa, la cara del pequeño, y Andrés.

De repente, alguien se presentó en la puerta del comedor. Andrés seguía hablando al infante para que tratase de parar, pero resultaba en vano. La voz de aquella persona interrumpió el monólogo quejoso del agobiado hombre.

-Andrés... ¿pero qué carajos es todo esto? Oh, vamos, pretendés que el pibe te haga caso...

Andrés se giró con la ropa cubierta de comida infantil en estado semisólido, con una mueca de exasperación.

-Martín... -el argentino no pudo contener la risa- ¿Me ves con cara de que me haga gracia?

-Me resulta muy divertida esta apacible estampa familiar- Martín soltó una risita divertida.

El español se pasó la mano por la cara, mientras Matías zarandeaba el cuenco de color azul celeste en todas las direcciones posibles, de modo que los restos que quedaban en este también viajaban por todo el comedor. Martín se acercó lentamente, y una gotita de papilla se posó en su nariz.

-Vale, tuviste puntería, pequeño -el argentino se retiró la mancha hábilmente con un dedo- pero creo que hasta aquí llegamos. El tío Martín se va a ocupar de ti. Andrés, aprende cómo se cría a las bendiciones de uno.

Andrés observaba atónito a Martín, al que no esperaba con tanta maña para el cuidado de los niños. Matías comenzó a reír en los brazos del ingeniero, tocando su cara con las manitas totalmente manchadas.

-Me lo voy a llevar a bañar. -Andrés procedió a seguir a su amigo- No, no me sigas. Limpia primero ese desastre.  
Así Martín abandonó el gran comedor con el bebé, no sin antes lanzar un trapo a los pies de Andrés. Este fue raudo acondicionando la sala, y fue en busca de su retoño.

Al llegar al salón, encontró a Martín peinando al pequeño. Permaneció en silencio, haciendo sus pasos casi insonoros, con el fin de observarlos.

-Eres muy lindo, Mati. ¿Sabés? Sos igualito a tu papá -el bebé hizo un ruidito de alegría tomando el cepillo que Martín acababa de dejar en la mesa- Y tu papá, aunque sea un completo desastre, te ama. Igual que tu mamá. Y el tío Martín también te ama.

Andrés sonrió, escondido tras la puerta. No era fácil criar a su hijo estando divorciado de la madre de este. Era verano, y el pequeño iba a pasar un mes con él, pero se le estaba haciendo muy complicado. Nunca había criado a un niño, y ni siquiera podía estar con él a diario.

Martín depositó un besito en la nariz de Matías, que hizo una carantoña. Apretó con sus manitas regordetas los mofletes del ingeniero. A continuación, Martín lo tomó en brazos, y salió de la estancia en busca de Andrés. Comenzó a llamarlo, cambiando su tono de voz dulce a uno algo más duro. Andrés simuló que acababa de llegar.

-¡Pero qué guapo estás, Matías! -Andrés sonrió al ver a su hijo con una camiseta de dinosaurios que precisamente él le había regalado.

-Me dijo que era su camiseta favorita -Martín guiñó un ojo a su amigo.

Andrés tomó en brazos al pequeño y los tres fueron al comedor. El español sentó al bebé en la sillita, y Martín sacó de nuevo la comida.

-Regla número uno -dijo el argentino, contundente- es muy chiquito para tener la comida al alcance de sus manitas. Así que el plato debe estar alejado de él, pero accesible para ti.

Andrés apuntaba en una pequeña libreta, interesado en las indicaciones de Martín.

-Regla número dos. Que sea divertido. ¿Creés que si le das la comida simplemente asentirá y comerá? ¿Y luego qué? No esperarás que diga “oh, gracias por alimentarme, padre querido, estoy dispuesto a continuar mis tareas”... -Andrés le miró confundido- ¿Sos boludo? ¡Es un nene!

Andrés siguió escribiendo en la libreta. Martín comenzó a distraer a Matías simulando que la cuchara era un avioncito. Matías lo observaba con sus grandes ojos color castaño y abría la boca impresionado. En poco menos de diez minutos, había terminado con la comida. Martín le limpió la boquita con una pequeña gasa, y lo tomó en brazos.

Matías bostezó, apoyando la cabecita en el hombro del ingeniero. Se le cerraban los ojitos mientras miraba sus pequeños dedos moverse levemente. Andrés no podía estar más sorprendido.

-¿Pero cómo se te dan tan bien los niños? 

-Supongo... que es mi habilidad secreta.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, mirándose a los ojos. Solo la respiración tranquila del pequeño Matías, ya dormido, era el sonido agradable que rompía la quietud.


End file.
